Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 137: Kagetane's Fury
by 1942
Summary: Tired of being under the thumb of The Lightning, Kagetane sends a demon named Toxitron to poison and kill everyone on Earth with his venomous bite. Toxitron was able to poison Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin. Edward begs Lino Jackson to have his company reproduce The Lightning's serum. Will Toxitron poison the whole world if not stopped?


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 137: Kagetane's Fury

Recap: While Trisha teaches Edward to see with his heart, a new team of heroes called the Amestrian Guardians stop a bank robbery that was held by Don Taboo and then Lightna. Edward considered the guardians as a scam. Elsewhere, Kagetane sends a demon from The Lightning Hell's Gate Book named Antivolt to blind and kill everyone on Earth. When Antivolt tried to blind and kill a defenseless Lino Jackson, Edward intervenes to save him, but got slashed in the face, which made him blind in the process. But when Edward was able to finally see with his heart, he helps his friends defeat Antivolt.

Episode 137

"Kagetane's Fury"

NOTE #1: The season 4 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – August 22, 1999 7:09 AM/The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, The Lightning Wing - August 22, 1999 7:00 AM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, where Kagetane is rewriting his treacherous blueprints. "Lightning!" kagetane said as a close up of his face is shown. "You think I'll be under your thumb forever!" Kagetane shouted as only the back of his body is seen. "But no matter how hard I try to overthrow you! You still consider me… **SECOND RATE! RAGHR!"** Kagetane roared as a close up of his right fist pounding The Lightning's sanctuary desk is seen, breaking it. "Kagetane!" The Lightning called telepathically as Kagetane is startled by it. "Get up here! Right away!" The Lightning shouted as Kagetane lightning teleports up to The Lightning Wing Bridge with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – August 22, 1999 7:10 AM

Up at The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning is seen limping and groaning on the floor in severe pain from his illness, with Kagetane lightning teleporting to his aid with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. "My lord! What has happened!?" Kagetane asked with mock worriedness as he approaches The Lightning. **"MY SERUM!"** The Lightning growled in pain. "Oh yes! Right away!" Kagetane replied as he lightning teleports back down to The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to get The Lightning's box of serums.

The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, The Lightning Wing - August 22, 1999 7:11 AM

Back down at The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, Kagetane quickly grabs the serum box. "Stupid serum!" Kagetane whispered angrily as he lightning teleports back up to The Lightning Wing Bridge with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to give The Lightning his serum.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – August 22, 1999 7:12 AM

Back up at The Lightning Wing Bridge, Kagetane slowly approaches The Lightning to give him the serum. "When I overthrow you and then I'll just!" Kagetane whispered furiously as he mockingly hesitates, laughing at The Lightning's suffering with only the squirming legs of the latter being seen while holding a vial of serum in his left hand after taking it out from the box. "Give me that!" The She-Lightning snarled as she snatches the vial of serum from Kagetane with her right hand to give to her husband. "Honey!" The She-Lightning said as she heads over to help her husband while leaving the screen with Lightna, both smiling. "I'll take this!" Skull said as he takes the box of serums away from Kagetane, then leaves the screen as well. "Here honey, drink it!" The She-Lightning said worringly as she and Lightna crouch down. The She-Lightning then puts the vial on her left hand, takes the cap of the vial off with her right hand and hands The Lightning the vial of serum, to which the latter grabs it with his right hand, drinks it and cures the disease while the boiling green bubbles on his right arm disappear with a close up of it. The She-Lightning and Lightna, who are still crouching down, turn their heads to Kagetane and gave him a hateful stare, with the latter angrily clunching his right fist as a reply to the two demons' hateful stare.

The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, The Lightning Wing - August 22, 1999 8:01 AM

Back down at The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, Kagetane is overseeing the rewritten blueprints of his treacherous plan. "I know the _perfect_ demon to summon! Heheehee!" Kagetane giggled evilly as he puts the rewritten blueprints back under his hat, then takes out The Lightning Hell's Gate Book from his right pocket to summon his third and possibly final demon. "It's in The Lightning Hell's Gate Book! Which only obeys **MY** voice!" Kagetane said as he opens the book to summon the plague-like demon, Toxitron. "I'm sure Lightning will have no trouble remembering this one!" Kagetane sneered happily as he prepares to start the summoning chant. "Portae inferorum ex te ortus, languorem tuum imple, ut asserat! **RARGGH!"** Kagetane summoned as Toxitron appears before his eyes via lightning teleportation as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. "Is Leonidas Luce still dead?" Toxitron asked. "I'm not answering that! If you really want to see if he's still dead, go down to Earth and poison everyone with your toxic bite and maybe you'll find him!" Kagetane replied. "Lord Kagetane, until I see that Leonidas Luce is still dead, my bite will spread like a plague across the land!" Toxitron vowed as he lightning teleports to Earth with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects.

The Ross Café, Central City, Amestris – August 22, 1999 8:10 AM

At the Ross Café, among several customers, a dark blonde woman wearing a blueish-periwinkle sweater, pale blue jeans and black and purple sneakers is eating something while sitting on one of the café's benches, then Maria comes out of the café itself to give the woman her receipt for her meal. "That'll be $8.11 sense, ma'am." Maria said with a smile as the woman was about to hand Maria her credit card, but without warning, an unhooded and unmasked Toxitron pounces Maria and bites her in the right side of her neck, leaving a green, tattoo-like fang marks where she was bitten, causing her to fall to the ground in severe pain while groaning in pain. This alone scared all the customers, including The Dark Blonde Woman Wearing A Blueish-Periwinkle Sweater, Pale Blue Jeans And Black And Purple Sneakers, away while screaming in fear, but Toxitron bit them all as well, killing them, with the latter flying off to the next location where Leonidas Luce might be.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – August 22, 1999 7:12 AM

Back at The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning is relaxing on his Lightning Chair until Lightna interrupts his siesta with somewhat good news for her father while happily approaching him. "Daddy! Your demon has the whole planet on the run!" Lightna cheered as this confused The Lightning. "What demon? I haven't sent a demon to attack the planet yet!" The Lightning hissed as he looks at Lightna. "Well someone did." Lightna aid as The She-Lightning approaches her husband and daughter. "I'll bet I know who it is!" The Lightning whispered as he pushes a button on his chair's right armrest to activate its built-in viewing screen so he can find out which demon is attacking the planet. What he watched on the built-in viewing screen both horrified and angered him, several people getting bit and killed by Toxitron, as he recognizes the latter's bite mark. "It couldn't be…" The Lightning whispered in disbelief. "What is it, dear?" The She-Lightning asked as her husband growls softly. "Toxitron…" The Lightning replied as the screen moves to the right to show him in quiet anger. "What's wrong honey?" The She-Lightning asked as Lightna hides behind her. "He's just another demon!" The She-Lightning said as Lightna shivers in fear. "Wrong." The Lightning hissed off screen. "Toxitron and I…Have a long history…" The Lightning sneered as the screen fades into his flashback of his horrifying encounter with Toxitron.

Syrian Desert - December 25, 4400 B.C. 3:47 PM

"It wasn't a heatwave that almost killed me when I was still Leonidas Luce, it was Toxitron who attacked and bit me on the right side of my neck." The Lightning began as this flashback shows an elderly Leonidas being attacked and bitten by Toxitron as the latter flies away. "After he attacked me, the pain from his bite was so immense I couldn't even cry out for help! As is venom rushed through my dying veins, my flesh began boiling and mutating right before my eyes!" The Lightning continued as this flashback shows Toxitron's bite mark on Leonidas' right neck before the screen moves down to show his right arm boiling green bubbles while he grunts in pain after passing out on the filthy, arid ground. "It sure would've the end of me until an evil blue lightning bolt from the sky zaps me and my cane that teleported us to an evil, unknown castle!" The Lighting continued as this flashback shows a nearly dead Leonidas Luce getting struck by an evil blue lightning bolt along with his cane, teleporting both to an evil, unknown castle.

The Evil Unknown Castle - December 25, 4400 B.C. 3:50 PM

"At the unknown castle, I laid unconscious on a demonic transmutation circle, along with my cane, which was right next to me, as well as wires sticking out of my head, which leads to the head of a rather strange looking suit of armor and to my surprise, I felt purifying liquid from the suit of armor oozing into my brain before the transmutation, curing my illness." The Lightning continued as this flashback shows pink-colored liquid oozing into the wires attached to Leonidas' brain from the suit of armor. "I also started to hear a deep, demonic voice saying "Prodiderat Princeps bonus es, crescas in caelo quam ut! **RARGGH!"** "And as evil, powerful lightning passes from my head to the armor suit's head, it resulted in the birth of the all-powerful demon I am today, **ME! THE LIGHTNING!"** The Lightning screamed as this flashback shows his New Batman Adventures Bane's eyes glow blood red once they opened before he gets up and takes the wires off his head, as well as his cane turning into his Lightning Scepter. "Lord Lightning, can you hear me?" The Deep Demonic Voice asked as The Lightning turns to his voice. "Yes, whoever you are." The Lightning answered as he uses the force to grab The Lightning Scepter with his right hand, which he did. **"I AM THE LIGHTNISAUR!"** Lightnisaur replied loudly. "The one who saved you from certain death!" Lightnisaur said. "Now allow me to tell you **MY** origin story!"

Lightnisaur said as he prepares to tell his origin to The Lightning. "Since the dawn of existence, The Truth, other gods and their followers have imprisoned me deep within the Earth! Because of this, my mentality started to fade, slowly turning me into a mindless, rampaging beast! But in order to prevent that from happening, you must find the souls of four humans of pureness and heart to feed to me!" Lightnisaur began as The Lightning was listening. "As The Lightnisaur laid it all down, I knew that fate had let me right to him." The Lightning continued as this flashback shows him still listening to his master and savior, Lightnisaur, then remembers his painful encounter with Toxitron. **"TOXITRON! HE BIT ME!"** The Lightning gasped. "Yes, I'm afraid he did. But my Toxitron Antidote serum saved you!" Lightnisaur replied as The Lightning notices the bite mark on the right side of his neck gone, as well as the boiling green bubbles on his right arm gone. "So it did? Hehhee!" The Lightning chuckled as he rubs his right arm with his left claw while doing so. "But unfortunately a demon's DNA is different. You'll have to keep taking it, or the attacks will kill you." Lightnisaur said as The Lightning heads over to Lightnisaur's triangular jewelry box of Toxitron Antidote serums and takes one of the vials from it to admire. "And that is how I truly became The Lightning!" The Lightning finished as this ended he other side to his origin story.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – August 22, 1999 7:15 AM

After the other side to his origin story, the episode cuts back to modern day 1999, where the other side to The Lightning's origin story leaves his wife and daughter shocked and confused as he lightning teleports his box of serums up into his hands with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, then takes a vial out of its mini triangular compartment with his right hand. "With this…I am safe from Toxitron…" The Lightning whispered as he looks at the vial of serum with anger and vengeance, with the screen moving to the left to show a still shocked and confused She-Lightning and Lightna. "But he is not from me." The Lightning hissed as he turns around to his wife and daughter, still looking at the vial with anger and vengeance. "When I find him! **IT WILL BE PAYBACK TIME!"** The Lightning roared as he furiously crushes the vial of Toxitron Antidote he was holding as the glass of the vial and the serum itself falls to the floor.

The Central City Park Playground, Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – August 22, 1999 8:23 AM

At the reconstructed Central City Park playground, the Elric family, the Mustang family and Havoc family, except for Maria, who are all in their normal clothes, are enjoying playing catch as well as swinging on swings, sliding down slides, riding on animal and vehicle-themed spring riders, going up and down on both stairs and ladders, tire swinging on tire swings, teeter tottering on teeter totters, entering and exiting play towers, zipping on play zipelines, hanging on to monkeybars and spinning around on play merry-go-rounds, with the exception of Winry and Rosie, who was being carried by her mother, are peacefully sitting and relaxing on a nearby bench, then Jean suddenly loses the ball that Edward was throwing at him. "Aww!" Edward complained as the falls into the middle of a nearby bush. "I'll get it!"

Jean said as he goes over to the bush to get their ball back. But from the other bushes afar, an unmasked Toxitron is eagerly waiting to bite Jean, with only his mouth being seen while he makes evil slurping sounds. Once Jean picked up the ball, an unhooded and unmasked Toxitron dashed towards him, pounces him and bites him in the right side of the neck inside the bushes. "Jean?" Roy asked worringly as Toxitron leaps out of the bushes and dashes towards Roy to bite him. **"ROY LOOK OUT!"** Edward screamed as he pushes Roy out of Toxitron's path. Unfortunately, this good deed gave Toxitron the opportunity to pounce Winry and biting her in the right side of her neck, knocking her to the ground as well as knocking her out, but wasn't able to pounce and bite Rosie in the right side of her neck, but the demon's attack on her mother alone made her cry violently. **"MOMMY NO!"** Maes and Trisha Jr. cried with tears in their eyes as they try to get Winry back up, but Toxitron bites Maes and Trisha in the right side of their necks, knocking them to the ground as well as knocking them out. **"WINRY! KIDS! NO!"** Edward screamed as he reaches his right hand to them. Toxitron then proceeded to bite Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin in the right side of their necks simultaneously, knocking them to the ground as well as knocking them out, though Trisha managed to dodge all of the demon's attacks. **"STOP!"**

Edward and Trisha demanded loudly as they desperately come over to Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin to try and get them back up. "Hang on, guys!" Edward pleaded as he and his mother shield them, but Toxitron summoned a sword from the flesh of his right hand and blasts Edward and Trisha away from the demon's knocked out victims with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects, knocking them to the ground back first as our two remaining heroes grunt in pain. Once the Fullmetal Alchemist was on the ground, Toxitron leaps in the air and pins Edward to the ground so he can bite him in the right side of his neck, with the latter trying to keep the right side of his neck away from the demon. "Relax, pipsqueak! It'll only hurt forever!" Toxitron exclaimed as he prepares to poison Edward, but a familiar blast of lightning zaps Toxitron on the left side of his face, knocking him off of Edward as well as being severely injured while growling in pain. "Lightning?" Edward asked as he gets up halfway with his hands on the ground, seeing The Lightning approaching the battlefield. **"YOU!"**

The Lightning shouted as he points at Toxitron, who is offscreen, with his right index finger. "Leonidas!? Is that really you!?" Toxitron asked loudly in confusion as Edward gets up completely along with Trisha. "Leonidas Luce is dead! I am now and forever The Lightning!" The Lightning shouted as he finishes pointing at Toxitron while squinting, then lightning summons his Lightning Scepter with his right hand with high-pitched Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to fight Toxitron, then jumps into the battlefield while roaring in vengeance. As Edward and Trisha watch in disbelief at the clashes of The Lightning's Lightning Scepter and Toxitron's flesh sword, Toxitron seems to be overpowered by The Lightning's attempt to kill him. "No! How can you bee stronger than me!?" Toxitron asked loudly as The Lightning knocked his right hand, which was holding his flesh sword, aside with his Lightning Scepter and kicks Toxitron in the stomach with his right foot, sending the latter flying and crashing into the playground as he screams in pain, then gets up from the debris, but still managed to hold on to his flesh sword. "No! No! **PLEASE!"**

Toxitron pleaded with acid tears in his eyes as The Lightning uses his Lightning Scepter to electrocute Toxitron as the latter falls to the debris-covered ground back first while screaming in pain with his bare skeleton showing. "Hahahaha!" The Lightning chuckled while grinning evilly with his Xenomorph teeth as he approaches a scared, helpless Toxitron, pointing his scepter at him at the same time. "L-Lightning n-n-no!" Toxitron grunted as he waves his two hands at The Lightning, the latter of whom just continued to approach him while chuckling with an evil grin and pointing his scepter at him. The Lightning then prepared to get his revenge on Toxitron as he starts to use his Lightning Scepter in a gun-point pose to kill Toxitron while roaring with vengeance, the latter of whom screams in fear while using his left arm to cover his body. But just when The Lightning was about to kill Toxitron with his Lightning Scepter, his illness once again attacks him, causing The Lightning to scream in pain and drop his Lightning Scepter, giving Toxitron the opportunity to escape, to which he did. The Lightning's right arm boils green bubbles as he holds on to the remainder of the playground's play tower with his right hand as he whimpers in pain with silent, white flashes flickering five times on the screen. The Lightning puts his back on the remaining play tower, pulls out a vial of Toxitron Antidote serum from his utility belt, painfully opens it with his left claw and starts to drink it. "What?" Edward asked as the screen rotates around him and Trisha. After The Lightning drank his serum, he gasps for air and drops the vial of serum as the screen shows it shattering on the ground, but still had one last drop of serum. "That serum." Edward said as he looks down at the broken vial of serum, with a brief closeup of it as well, then watches the boiling green bubbles on The Lightning's right arm disappear. "It cured him!" Edward said as The Lightning looked at his cured right arm. Having lost his chance at revenge, The Lightning furiously lightning teleports after Toxitron via lightning teleportation with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects as he roars Toxitron's name in vain.

Lota Building, Central City Square, Central City, Amestris – August 22, 1999 8:27 AM

On top of the Lota Building in Central City Square, the screen moves to the right to show a scared and confused Toxitron, sitting down and rocking back and forth. "I didn't know Lightning was still alive!" Toxitron said as he rocks back and forth harder. "Toxitron!" Kagetane called off screen as Toxitron turns his head left to him. "What is this nonsense I hear you mumbling!?" Kagetane asked loudly. "Lightning's still alive! I just fought with him!" Toxitron replied as he gets up and follows Kagetane, who was mockingly walking away. "Don't worry about Lightning, I'll take care of him. You kill the pipsqueak!" Kagetane said as this made Toxitron even more scared. "But if Lightning finds me again, he'll kill me! I can't beat him!" Toxitron yelled as he circles around Kagetane in fear, despite the ladder trying to evade this. "Don't worry!" Kagetane replied loudly as a closeup of him is shown still trying to evade Toxitron. "How can you say don't worry!?" Toxitron asked with fear and confusion with a closeup of him still circling around Kagetane. **"I'M GOING TO KILL LIGHTNING!"** Kagetane exclaimed as a closeup of him is shown almost evading Toxitron. **"AHH! I AM ANCIENT HISTORY!"** Toxitron wailed as a closeup of him is shown putting his hands on his face while still circling around Kagetane.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – August 22, 1999 1:00 PM/The Central City Hospital Entrance, Central City, Amestris – August 22, 1999 1:01 PM

At the Elric family's house, Edward and Trisha are taking care of a poisoned Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin, who all have Toxitron's bite mark on the right side of their necks, with Roy, Jean and Alphonse shirtless, with Winry, Riza and Maria wearing top bras with shirts are in the living room with towels and barf bags as all of our poisoned heroes lay, grunt, cough and vomit blood on a large futon that Edward got from the attic. As for Rosie, she's sound asleep upstairs in her crib with Den protecting her. "I feel so helpless!" Trisha complained sadly as she does a face palm while shaking her head. As Edward and his mother were taking care of everyone with towels and barf bags, Maes and Trisha Jr. started to cry violently in pain, waking up and making Rosie cry violently as well, with Trisha going upstairs to comfort her. "Kids, what's wrong?" Edward asked worringly as he hugs his son and eldest daughter. "Th-the vom-it hurts!" Maes and Trisha cried as they cry harder, with Edward hugging them. "Maes, Trisha, don't cry. I'll find a way to make this sickness go away, I promise." Edward replied as he kisses Maes and Trisha Jr. on their heads, then the two children resume their resting. When Trisha got back from comforting Rosie, she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, the Amestris News Network channel came on, showing its logo while playing news channel music. "Hello, I'm Sophia Friday. Reports are coming in from all over the world. Hospitals are full, people are sick and dying from being bitten by a mysterious monster. Scientist are working furiously to find an antidote for the venom, but as of this point, there is no cure in sight." Sophia said as she moves aside to show two Amestrian Guardians unloading a dead victim of Toxitron's bite in a pale blue body bag to the Central City Hospital's morgue for an autopsy, then the scene cuts back to the Elric family household, where Trisha opens her eyes while they glow light lavender, meaning she has spiritually found Toxitron's story. "I found him!"

Trisha exclaimed as her eyes turn back to their normal color. "It's a demon called Toxitron!" Trisha said as Edward goes over to his mother. "He's from The Lightning Hell's Gate book." Trisha said as she creates a spiritual computer screen to show Toxitron's story and if there is a cure to his bite. "I know hat about his bite/ How do we cure it?" Edward asked his mother as the latter shuts down her spiritual computer. "Sorry son, there's no sign for a cure." Trisha answered as Roy's left arm boils green bubbles while grunting in pain. However, Edward remembers the serum that cured The Lightning with a flashback of the latter taking it, dropping it and the boiling green bubbles on his right arm disappearing, then the flashback ends. "Not yet there isn't!" Edward said as he dashes back to Central City Park's destroyed playground.

The Central City Park Playground, Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – August 22, 1999 1:11 PM

Back at Central City Park's destroyed playground, Edward arrives at the spot where he saw The Lightning drank the serum that cures Toxitron's venom and finds the shattered vial where the serum was drunken. All Edward could find of the serum itself is in the shattered bottom of the vial, to which he picked it up with his right hand with a close up of him looking at it.

The LinoCorp Headquarters, Central City, Amestris – August 22, 1999 1:15 PM

At the LinoCorp's headquarters, Edward enters the building through its front, automatic door, but accidentally bumps into an African-Filipino man wearing a LinoCorp scientist uniform. "Sorry! Sorry!" Edward said as the African-Filipino Man Wearing A LinoCorp Scientist Uniform nods at him, meaning he forgives Edward's accidental bumping, then Edward takes an elevator up to Lino Jackson's CEO office on the top floor.

The LinoCorp Headquarters CEO Office, The LinoCorp Headquarters, Central City, Amestris – August 22, 1999 1:16 PM

At Lino Jackson's CEO office, Lino, on his chair, is discussing with Bill Clinton, Emperor Akihito and Prince Philip, who are all in front of his desk, with Bill in the middle, Akihito on the left and Philip on the right, about finding a way to handle Toxitron's global reign of terror, until Edward politely walks in. "Excuse me, please gentlemen." Lino said. "Yes, of course." Bill replied as he, Akihito and Philip leave the room. "Lino, I _need_ your help." Edward said as he approaches Lino. "Well you don't come around here for weeks when you do show up you ask for a favor? Okay, Edward. What do you want from me now?" Lino asked as only the back of Edward's body is seen briefly. "This isn't about me! It's about the world! Everybody's sick!" Edward answered as Lino looks at him with mock seriousness. "This serum, it could cure them." Edward as he takes out a tiny glass jar containing the Toxitron Antidote from his right side pocket with his right hand and puts in on Lino's desk. "Where did you get that?" Lino asked with suspicion. "That is not important!" Edward answered. "But what is important is that only LinoCorp has the technology to reproduce it fast enough to save lives." Edward said as he approaches Lino until next to him on the left side. "Oh but if it works…" Lino whispered as he picks up the jar of serum with his left hand. "This could be a gold mine…" Lino finished as he looks at the jar of serum with a greedy smile.

The LinoCorp Military Base, The Desert Area - August 22, 1999 3:45 PM

At the LinoCorp Military Base, several Amestrian Guardians are packing and importing medium-sized, black metal cases with LinoCorp's logo on it with fifteen tiny glass vials of reproduced Toxitron Antidote serum inside to Amestris and the rest of the world via being packed in large white boxes with LinoCorp's logo on it while being sent by LinoCorp's cars, trains, trucks, planes and boats. Once Lino took a short break from supervising the serum's domestic and worldwide transport, he sees Edward putting the case of serum on the edge of his motorcycle's left handlebar by the handle, then nods at Lino as the latter nods back at him. Once he had the case of serum, Edward puts on his full-face helmet and rides home on his motorcycle to cure our poisoned heroes.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – August 22, 1999 5:05 PM

Back at the Elric family's house, our poisoned heroes are slowly dying, with Winry's right arm boiling green bubbles as he she grunts with tears in her eyes. Just in the nick of time, Edward comes in and opens the case of serum, takes ten of the fifteen vials out, removes its caps and feeds it to Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Alphonse while Trisha feeds the other opened vial of serum to Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin. After all our poisoned heroes drank the Toxitron Antidote serum, the demon's bite marks on the right side of Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin's necks disappear like magic, which made Edward and Trisha smile with tears of happiness. As our cured heroes get off the futon with smiles on their faces, Alphonse, Winry, Maes and Trisha Jr. come over to Edward and Trisha for a group hug filled with tears of happiness, then they break the hug with the same feeling. "Let's go save Amestris!" Edward said with a brave smile on his face while he, Winry, Trisha, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria leave Den in charge of taking care of Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin until they come back.

The Central City Hospital Entrance, Central City, Amestris – August 22, 1999 5:17 PM

At the Central City Hospital's entrance, practically everyone on Earth were cured of Toxitron's venom thanks to the reproduced Toxitron Antidote serum, but Lino, who is holding the last case of Toxitron Antidote serum with both hands, sees a minorly overweight 100 year old woman wearing a straw hat, white shirt, pale light blue short-sleeve jacket, pale brown pants and black shoes while carrying her white purse in her right hand, is limping towards the last of the serum while putting her left hand on her heart, but trips and drops her purse as she moans and sobs in pain, prompting Lino to rush to her aid with the case of serum. Once he came to the old lady's aid, Lino opens the case of serums, takes one of the fifteen vials, takes off its cap and feeds it to her, making Toxitron's bite mark on the right side of her neck disappear like magic, curing her. "Oh thank you, young man!" The Minorly Overweight 100 Year Old Woman Wearing A Straw Hat, White Shirt, Pale Light Blue Short-Sleeve Jacket, Pale Brown Pants And Black Shoes thanked as she hugs Lino while the latter smiles, but an unhooded and unmasked Toxitron leaps out of the nearby bushes and pins Lino to the left side of a reversed parked LinoCorp car, causing the latter to drop the case of serum on the ground. "You're next, rich boy!" Toxitron hissed as he prepares to bite Lino on the right side of his neck, but familiar balls of fire burn the demon's spine, knocking him to the ground as well as weakening him while Lino is freed from his grasp, but Toxitron gets back up afterwards. "Toxitron! Your reign of sickness ends here!" Edward shouted as he points at Toxitron with his left index finger. "I bit you once before I can do it again!" Toxitron growled. "Not gonna happen!" Edward replied as he, a transformed Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria get into their fighting posture. "I'll take this one!" Trisha shouted. "He's all yours, mom!" Edward replied as he nods. **"KNIGHT OF ALCHEMY POWER!"**

Trisha shouted as she does then finishes her Knight of Alchemy transformation. Toxitron summons a blaster from the flesh of his left hand and blasts Edward, a transformed Trisha, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria on the chest, leaving singe marks on their chests, as well as blowing Winry away, to which all our heroes scream in pain, then Toxitron notices the case of serum that Lino had dropped on the ground before he attacked him, with the screen zooming in on it. "Ah, I see you were transporting serum for my venom. You know I can't let you do that!" Toxitron said as he prepares to destroy the last case of Toxitron Antidote serum with his flesh blaster. But when Toxitron opened fire, Roy jumped in and grabbed the case of serum, but ends up having his upper back burned by a 1st degree. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to go after Toxitron, since the latter dashed away from our heroes. **"ROBO-CORN, GO FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as the noble steed and his master go after Toxitron. After several seconds of chasing the demon, a transformed Trisha and Robo-Corn were finally able to catch up to Toxitron, to which a transformed Trisha used her Alchemy Sword to slash the demon across the left side of his chest, causing mixed-green blood to spew from it, as well as knocking him to the ground. "That's far enough!" A transformed Trisha yelled in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she and Robo-Corn stop chasing Toxitron, with the latter painfully getting up from the ground afterwards while hissing in pain, but still manages to hold on to his flesh blaster with his left hand. **"ROBO-CORN, PENETRATE!"** A transformed Trisha yelled in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she and Robo-Corn charge at Toxitron, with Robo-Corn impaling the latter on the chest, electrocuting him, causing him to explode on his horn with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after screaming in pain.

The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, The Lightning Wing - August 22, 1999 5:26 PM

With his poison plague plan ruined, an enraged Kagetane prepares to resurrect Toxitron using his resurrection spell through The Lightning Hell's Gate Book. "You alchemists are in for a bigtime poison! Portae inferorum non oriri ex, te potest conteram per aetheres languorem! **RARGGH!"** Kagetane roared as he uses The Lightning Hell's Gate Book to send a stroke of lightning towards Toxitron's remains to resurrect him, which he did.

The Central City Hospital Entrance, Central City, Amestris – August 22, 1999 5:27 PM

After the chant, Toxitron evolves into his bigger and most powerful form, Super Tocxitron! All while his voice deepens as he laughs evilly. A transformed Trisha gets off Robo-Corn to fuse with him to become Robo-Corn Knight Mode. **"ROBO-CORN KNIGHT MODE ACTIVATE!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she does and finishes her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation while activating her Alchemy Ax. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade. But before our heroes' fight with Super Toxitron, a violent thunderstorm occurs. Super Toxitron uses the storm to his advantage by flying into the clouds to use its lightning to electrocute our heroes, knocking them to the ground as they are briefly put out of commission while screaming in pain. Luckily, Edward was able to get up and sense where Super Toxitron was hiding. "Alright! Let's get this over with!" Edward shouted as he jumps into the clouds and finds Super Toxitron's hiding spot, the heart of the storm! Edward then slashes Super Toxitron in half vertically, causing him to explode in mid-air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after roaring in pain, ending the storm.

The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, The Lightning Wing - August 22, 1999 5:30 PM

Back at The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, The Lightning is entering his sanctuary room for some alone time, but heard that he stepped on a few chards of glass with his right foot, and when he looked down, he saw all of his serums destroyed and shattered everywhere as well as his box of it, making him gasp in horror as he puts his hand on his already destroyed desk. "Can you believe it?" Kagetane asked mockingly as he comes out of the shadows, with The Lightning staring at him in anger. "It looks like someone's destroyed all your precious serum!" Kagetane said as he mockingly shows a furiously his destroyed serum with his right hand, with The Lightning taking his hands off his destroyed desk. "When I'm done…Tearing you… **APART!"** The Lightning screamed as he points at Kagetane with his right index finger and tries to kill him. "Ah-ah-ah!" Kagetane said as he pulls out The Lightning's last vial of serum from his hat, causing the latter to stop his attack. "I knew this whole time you'd betray me!" The Lightning said as this shocked Kagetane. **"WHAT!? YOU KNEW!?"** Kagetane asked loudly in outrage as he backs away. "Yes, I've been watching you ever since I met you!" The Lightning said. "And you expect me to be scared?" Kagetane asked in anger. "You arrogant prick, I've **NEVER** liked being under you or family's thumb! Once you die without your stupid serum, **I WILL BECOME THE RULER OF EXISTENCE!"**

Kagetane roared as this made The Lightning angrier at his treachery. "But the truth is, **I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU AND YOUR GUTS!"** Kagetane mocked as he gives The Lightning a raspberry while flipping him off with his right index finger, making The Lightning glow red with anger. "Before I enjoy watching you die, your jolly old Dr. Kagetane is going to give you some of your own medicine!" Kagetane hissed as he slowly passes the last vial of serum to The Lightning, who was reaching his right hand for it. But once The Lightning was just a centimeter away from the vial, Kagetane purposely drops it while giggling evilly as it shatters on the floor, making The Lightning gasp in more horror. "Oops!" Kagetane said as The Lightning backs away from him and puts his right hand down. "That was the last vial!" Kagetane cheered. Enraged that his days are numbered, The Lightning tries to kill Kagetane, who was crossing his arms, with his Force Lightning while roaring angrily, but the latter lightning teleports away with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects before the bolts could even touch him, and only managed to destroy The Lightning Hell's Gate Book. Once Kagetane arrogantly escaped unharmed, The Lightning furiously drops on his knees and pounds the floor with his fists, angrily crying over the loss of his serum and Kagetane's treachery.


End file.
